Alter Ego (Fate/Axiom ~ Ebisu
Alter Ego (アルターエゴ, Arutā Ego), formerly known as Lars Uramaoh, is the Servant mixture of Ebisu, one of the Seven Gods of Fortune, and , the Third Emperor of the Roman Empire, using Lars' body as a medium. While both of them are categorized as Servants, they do not seem to currently possess a Master, as they both consider themselves their own Masters. Due to this, they are both able to utilize the Command Seals on their body, as well as being given the ability to summon more Servants. Alter Ego is one of the main protagonists of Fate/Axiom. Summoned by the Counter Force during Verona, Caligula was forced into the body of a Veronan Citizen, Lars Uramaoh. However, Ebisu decided to take the opportunity and hijack the summon, thus resulting in an unintended Alter Ego. Identity Alter Ego holds two different True Names, due to their configuration. Their first True Name is Ebisu (恵比須, 恵比寿, 夷, 戎), a Japanese Deity that holds a position within the , being the only one within the group to be of Japanese descent. Aside from this, Ebisu is known as a God of Luck, befitting his position within the Seven Gods of Fortune, as well as a God of Fishermen. Most, if not all, of the statues that were made to honor Ebisu depict him as smiling, being put in front of shops in hopes of receiving luck from having these statues in place. Ebisu is the first child of Creator Gods and , being born under the name of Hiruko. A child that was born without bones, nor arms and legs, due to Izanami's sin during the marriage ritual. Barely being able to survive, Ebisu was cast into the sea before his third birthday by an ashamed Izanami. He floated within the waters until he found himself within the hands of an named Ebisu Saburo, who in turn gave Ebisu his name. Ebisu lived with the Ainu people for the remainder of his life, growing his bone structure and limbs as time went on, eventually gaining his title of God of Fishermen. It wasn't until Ebisu Saburo passed away that Ebisu had left the island that the Ainu resided in, wishing to repay his debt to the Ainu, especially Ebisu Saburo. Ebisu began an adventure traveling around, catching whatever he could get his hook on and bring whatever he caught back home, using the income from the sold products to assist the Ainu. However, as time went on, Ebisu became overzealous in his cause and attempted to catch a higher degree of prey. Eventually, Ebisu's own foolishness caused ruin to the Ainu, as Ebisu heard tell of the Dragon God Ryūjin and sought them out for his own, believing that if he were to capture the famed Dragon God, the island of the Ainu people would become famous and bring about prosperity. Unfortunately, Ryūjin's own palace was underwater and protected by its faithful servants, such as a Wani that was subsequently captured by Ebisu. Angered by Ebisu's trespassing, Ryūjin attacked Ebisu. Tried as he might, Ebisu was unable to overwhelm the Dragon God and lost his battle. In his wounded state, Ebisu returned to the island of the Ainu people, but Ryūjin followed Ebisu and brought upon the extinction of the Ainu as a final form of payback for Ebisu disturbing it. Unable to live with the guilt, Ebisu recalled a story that the Ainu told him when he was young, a story of the legendary creature known as the Kirin. So once more, Ebisu went out on a journey. Years passed, and Ebisu was unable to find any traces of a Kirin, which started to bring about doubt to Ebisu. He believed that he was not yet worthy of holding the attention of a Kirin, so Ebisu changed his goal to capturing things in preparation of holding an audience with a Kirin. He continued to hold true to his title of God of Fishermen, catching legendary beasts such as the Mizuchi, a legendary water dragon that held the potential to kill its opponents with its venomous breath, or the legendary salamander known as Hanzaki Daimyojin, a master of the waters and was deemed near immortal for its regenerative powers. He was even able to capture things that were deemed near impossible, such as the Shiranui, who constantly have an extremely far distance from the shore and seem to drift farther and farther away whenever someone got near them, or the Bakekujiya, a ghost whale that can kill people simply by being looked at. Unfortunately, Ebisu was still unable to gain an audience with the mythical Kirin, so he returned back to his island in shame. Unable to achieve his goal, Ebisu began rebuilding the island himself, but continued to fail at every corner. One day, Ebisu awoke to a much purer land than it once was. Confused as to how this could be, Ebisu searched around and was eventually met with a Kirin, purifying a lake. Overjoyed, Ebisu ran towards the Kirin, who then slowly began to turn away from Ebisu, preparing to take its leave. Fearing that the Kirin would escape him once more, Ebisu pleaded with the Kirin to assist him in his predicament, promising the Kirin that he would become subservient to it if it could grant Ebisu his one wish. Moved by Ebisu's plight, as well as Ebisu showing a mortal side to his otherwise divine position, the Kirin agreed to assist Ebisu, but refused in Ebisu becoming subservient to it. Ebisu and the Kirin, whom he dubbed Kiseki (奇跡, Miracle), were able to rebirth the island that was once destroyed by the Dragon God Ryūjin. After bringing life back to the desolate island, Ebisu made another request to the Kirin, where they would forever immortalize the island within the heavens. Ebisu and Kiseki traveled around the lands in capturing animals to assist with this project, to which they succeeded in. Returning to the island, Ebisu and Kiseki, with their newly gained companions, were able to ascend the island into heaven, where Ebisu and Kiseki became the protectors over the island, keeping it full of life, and bringing about an homage to the Ainu that once watched over Ebisu. After this task was completed, Ebisu and Kiseki traveled the mortal plane to bring about luck and prosperity to the humans that needed assistance. Due to spending the rest of his life with the Kirin, Ebisu was eventually elevated to the status of a God of Luck, being put within the Seven Gods of Fortune, living his life assisting people, or watching the world from his island in the heavens with his Kirin companion. Alter Ego's second True Name is Caligula (カリギュラ, Karigyura), the third emperor of the Ancient Roman Empire and uncle of the later emperor, Nero. Ruling during the 1st century, Caligula was a beloved, wise ruler, but his later actions gave rise to legends of atrocity. He suddenly "became loved by the moon", having fallen into madness. He then ruled the empire through fear until his assassination a few years later. Appearance Personality Relationships History Equipment Ebisu's fishing rod is primarily known as his Noble Phantom, but as a base, without the Noble Phantasm being activated, it holds its own abilities. Ebisu can freely bring it in and out of existence whenever he pleases, so long as he is able to. He is also able to change the fishing rod's own state, where he can change it between a state of matter, or a state of energy. Though, the fishing rod is primarily seen to be within its energy state, having a red color. Noble Phantasms | }} is the sublimation of the legends expressing the madness of as the affection and divine protection of the moon goddess and her Greek counterpart of the Olympian gods. The Noble Phantasm activates as a wide-range-type mental pollution attack that spreads Caligula's madness to others through moonlight projected from the sky. It is a very powerful attack that if employed against an entire army, can likely bring about a "repulsive and miserable situation." It will not affect those related to the goddess Artemis. Its usage condition is limited to "it being at night." God Fishing God Fishing: A Hook Which Catches All is one of the Noble Phantasms that is under the possession of Ebisu. Firstly, this Noble Phantasm allows Ebisu to bring about his coveted fishing rod into existence and use it normally without having the actual Noble Phantasm active. Once active, Ebisu is able to cast his fishing rod on anything he would deem "fish-able". There are certain restrictions on what Ebisu can do when he is trying to capture a target. The first restriction is if the target were a living being, such as a human or beast, the target must have perished before Ebisu could take its soul and add it to his collection. Due to this weakness, Ebisu gains a passive-like effect that allows him to see the souls of the departed before they fully disappear from his view, which in turn allows for him to capture them if he so willing. However, Ebisu may take aspects of things he's trying to capture, such as stealing a rock's durability, or simply taking away a toxin from a poisonous animal. This is where the second restriction comes from. If Ebisu does not know what he is fishing for, especially where the location of said target is, then he is unable to fish for it. All captured targets turn into one of three things: a red sea bream, a Japanese sea bass (suzuki), or a jellyfish, depending on the degree of importance or power the target is. Once the target is captured, Ebisu can do one of three things. The first choice is it being sent off into A Fisherman's World, where Ebisu is able to freely store away or return the target within this dimension. The second choice is Ebisu using his Fishery and releasing the target from its state to work under Ebisu. The third and final choice is having the acquired target to be eaten and bestow powers to the eater. It should be noted that if the fish were sentient, they are still considered alive in this state, and as such, will be able to speak. These captured prey are also able to live without the need to be inside a body of water. Fishery Fishery: Realm of The Merchants is one of the Noble Phantasms that is under the possession of Ebisu. Fishermen are known for selling their captured products, often carving up their products into pieces and selling them separately. Ebisu, being the God of Fishermen, is no exception to this. Fishery grants Ebisu a knife, and much like his fishing rod, can be brought in and out of existence without having to activate the Noble Phantasm itself. Once activated, Ebisu can cut off the head of one of the fish he has captured, or simply slicing the jellyfish in half, and release them from their sealed state. Once released from their sealed state, they are brought back to their original form, prior to dying and being captured, but become a loyal subordinate to Ebisu, similarly to how a normal Master and Servant pair would act. Due to being brought back into their original form, they also regain all their powers from when they were alive, allowing for them to use these powers however they see fit. However, this Noble Phantasm comes with a major weakness. If the being is classified as a Heroic Spirit, Divine Beast or a Phantasmal Beast, they leech off of Ebisu's own mana supply to stay active outside of A Fisherman's World. If Ebisu is unable to supply any mana to them, then they return to their sealed state and become vulnerable to attacks if Ebisu cannot save them in time from an incoming enemy attack. If they were to die once more, and Ebisu is quick enough, he can recapture them for later usage. At any point, Ebisu is able to seal his unsealed prey without having to use the knife or his fishing rod. The second usage of this Noble Phantasm is that if Ebisu were to cut the target with the knife, but not unseal them, then they could be devoured by anyone, and thus gaining powers temporarily from whatever it is Ebisu cut up. An exception to this rule is if a human or a beast were to eat this. If this instance is true, those beings would be able to gain powers from the devoured product permanently, albeit at a much weaker level. It would require intense training to have the gained power to become stronger, but there have been cases where their body cannot handle the build-up of power. However, if a human were to try this method again, eating a different captured prey, their new power would replace their old power, and they would have to start all over with the newly gained power as a result. A Fisherman's World A Fisherman's World: Traversing Through All Seas And Catching Fish, Such Is Life! is one of the Noble Phantasms that is under the possession of Ebisu. This Noble Phantasm acts as a replica of Ebisu's home that's located within the heavens, but the animals that were initially apart of the Noble Phantasm were brought from the heavens to this dimension. The dimension seems to be vast and infinite, where Ebisu claims that he has never been able to see the end of the dimension, confirming that it is in fact infinite. Outside of this dimension, Ebisu is able to open up at most three portals, which he refers to as Floodgates. So long as these portals are opened, they will continuously spew out water around the area, where left open long enough, they could flood the area. Ebisu holds command over the water that is spewed out from these Floodgates, where the more water that is being brought into the area, the larger Ebisu's own jurisdiction increases. This allows for Ebisu to direct the water flow, and even go as far as using it for combat. Aside from the Floodgates, Ebisu is able to open a fourth portal that doesn't fall into the Floodgates category. This portal acts as a gateway between wherever Ebisu placed the portal and his dimension, allowing for people to go in and out of it. The portal inside the dimension, once opened, always opens up on a pier, allowing for visitors to travel to a nearby island. In truth, this dimension also acts as a menagerie of sorts for Ebisu, where all his captured prey can be sent here, or allowed to freely roam within the dimension without having to worry about combat or anything harmful happening to them. The beings within this Noble Phantasm do not seem to take a toll on Ebisu at all, and only the opening of the portals seems to drain his mana. Time seems to move about differently than anywhere else, where it seems to move at a faster pace than normal time. However, all sentient beings seem to be unaffected by this quick time shift. Ebisu has also shown the ability to control the day and night cycles within this dimension, but its only power seems to be just that. Ebisu has claimed that he has yet to experience a single natural storm within the dimension, despite clouds being in the skies, hinting that natural disasters are an impossibility within here unless caused by an outside source. Kiseki Kiseki is a Kirin that aided Ebisu after he caused the extinction of the Ainu by angering the Dragon God Ryujin. Since their first encounter, Kiseki and Ebisu have been inseparable and have brought about prosperity to many lands, blessing them with their powers. Within Japanese Mythology, Kirin are considered to be the strongest beasts, whereas in Chinese Mythology, Qilin are not at the top of the list, but they were still considered to be extraordinary beasts. Kiseki holds immense luck, can bring about life within families in the form of children, able to discern if something is good or bad, holds the power of prophecy, can travel to and from the heavens, as well as generate fire, clouds and water from its own body. Due to the nature of the Kirins, they generally do not step onto land, and instead float above it, as to not accidentally damage the ecosystem with its steps. Kiseki's primary form of battle has it rely on its immense fire power, but it does hold the capabilities to use its clouds and water as instruments of combat as well. Due to its status, Kiseki holds the position of a Divine Beast, and is arguably Ebisu's strongest beast within his arsenal. Dango Dango is a Hanzaki Daimyojin that Ebisu captured during his journey to find a Kirin after the extinction of the Ainu. It proved to be a very difficult catch for Ebisu, not only because of its size, but because of its powers. Firstly, Dango has proven time and time again that it boasts a high amount of physical strength, to the point where it uproots trees without so much as a hint of effort, and then using those trees as a weapon to fight. Dango has also shown the ability to swallow things that are smaller than it whole, such as devouring an entire cow, or a smaller creature with a simple gulp. Ebisu believes that once they've been devoured, they are instantly killed within Dango's belly, but there is no real confirmation to this. Aside from its physical prowess, the Hanzaki Daimyojin are known to be Masters of Water, where they can be considered one of its rulers. It also holds an extraordinary regenerative ability, as well as durability. The Hanzaki Daimyojin hold the power to still continue living after their body is cut in half, and then afterward regenerate as if nothing has ever happened. Dango also seems to hold the capability to place curses on others, where each of its curses vary on what it wishes to do. Dango was named that way because Ebisu states that the Hanzaki Daimyojin look like dango when they're drenched in water. Due to its status, Dango holds the position of a Divine Beast. Ebisu often likes riding on top of it when traversing over water because he thinks it looks "cool". Ainu Ainu is a Wani that was captured when Ebisu tried to capture the Dragon God Ryūjin. It was named after the Ainu people because during Ebisu's voyage to capture the Dragon God Ryūjin, despite failing. Ebisu was only able to receive the Wani from it, so he named it in honor of what he lost because of it. Despite this, Ebisu has shown no animosity towards Ainu due to Ebisu himself being the cause of the tragedy. Ainu does not look like normal crocodiles, where it instead has 4 sets of legs, and is far bigger than any crocodile, easily dwarfing humans. It has shown the ability to shapeshift its form, primarily transforming itself into a human. Similarly to the majority of Ebisu's other beasts, Ainu holds dominion over the water, where he is regarded as a ruler and god of the seas and oceans. Because of its size, Ainu possesses tremendous physical strength, being able to fight on par with several Servants that hold a high Strength stat. Perhaps its most dangerous capability is its strong jaw. Ainu has shown that he can crush building structures easily by just chomping down on them. Despite all of its powers, however, Ebisu has claimed that Ainu is one of his more rambunctious beasts. Prior to the Verona Arc within Axiom, Ainu was considered to be a Phantasmal Beast. However, after Ebisu captured Lord and Lady Montegue and then subsequently fed them to Ainu, it was able to elevate itself to Divine Beast level. Shiranui Shiranui are mysterious fireballs that are normally found floating on top of the oceans at extremely far distances. In normal instances, if one were to find these mythical creatures, they would find two swaying left and right, until they start to multiply more and more. Ebisu was skillful enough to capture at least one and hosts several within A Fisherman's World due to the original multiplying over and over. Ebisu can command the Shiranui to fight for him in combat by expelling their flames at the target of his choosing. Despite their difficulty to find, let alone capturing one, a Shiranui only holds the position of a Monstrous Beast. Class Skills Ebisu's * Caligula's *'Mad Enchantment' (A+): All parameters receive a Rank-Up, but the majority of reason has ended up being robbed away. Only the mission to expand the Roman Empire and make it prosper is not lost; thanks to it, if an ally approaches him citing Rome, a Luck Check occurs, and if successful, he restrains his rampage. If the contact is by a person with ties with Rome, the check occurs with a plus. That is to say, if he is approached by the likes of Nero or Romulus, he would be able to reliably restrain himself. However, such restraint is just a condition of standby, and it's not like perfect communication becomes possible. Personal Skills Ebisu's *'Fortune God's Blessing' (EX): A power bestowed onto the Seven Lucky Gods, or otherwise known as the Seven Gods of Fortune, that allows Ebisu to place fortune, as well as misfortune, upon himself, allies, enemies and even insentient objects. Simply by clapping his hands together, in a praying motion, Ebisu prays to himself, as well as the other Fortune Deities, and then chooses at least two targets. Those two targets either gain fortune or misfortune, depending on who Ebisu wishes to provide the blessings to. A person under the effects of the Fortune aspect will have all of their parameters increased by 2 levels. The Fortune aspect of this ability can only be applied to one person at a time. A person under the effects of the Misfortune aspect will first have their Luck parameter decreased to the lowest possible parameter (I think the lowest is E-), and then all of their other parameters are decreased by 2 levels. The Misfortune aspect of this ability can be applied to more than one person at a time. Fortune Deities, or anyone under the name of Seven Lucky Gods, cannot be given Misfortune or Fortune. Those under the effects of Fortune or Misfortune cannot raise, or lower, their stats any longer, regardless if their Noble Phantasm, Class Skills or Personal Skills allow for it. This also negates any sort of stat alterations prior to this ability being activated. Ebisu can stop the Fortune, or Misfortune, at any time simply by clapping again. Caligula's *'Imperial Privilege' (A): For Caligula, the relevant Skills are Riding, swordsmanship, fine arts, Charisma, Military Tactics and others. *'Sadistic Constitution' (A): Caligula cannot demonstrate this Skill to the fullest because of how close this Skill's nature is to his Class Skill. *'Glory of the Past' (B): He obtains a plus modifier to his resistance against mental interference and the like, and he raises his Strength parameter temporarily if fighting unarmed, but every time Caligula uses this Skill, he also suffers damage. The rampaging madness makes his spiritual core grate. Trivia *Alter Ego uses the design of Ryou Kurokiba from the series Shokugeki no Soma. *Credit to the Type Moon Wikia for the majority of the information of Caligula on this page. Category:Alter Ego Servants Category:Masters Category:Servants Category:Caster Servants Category:Ruler Servants Category:Berserker Servants